


▓IN▓VA▓SION▓

by LordryuTJ



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Bedroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Premature Ejaculation, Reader is male, Reader-Insert, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex, cum in mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: Sequel to▓IN▓FIL▓TRA▓TION▓You've just received a unusual warning from a hacker... but what is on your mind isn't the fact that you've been attacked online somehow, but rather that the hacker is coming to you in person for a "special meeting" or sorts.ReaderXSombra





	1. INITIATION

It's been minutes since that message. The message that caught you completely off-guard. Everything today has been completely normal up to this point...

Thoughts have been running wild in your brain since that hostile takeover. The unknown guest has certainly sparked something in you.

However, what sparks as the top priority in your head, despite all the horror, stress and surprise it triggered within you initially, wasn't the fact that you were under such a sudden hack-attack from the anonymous source, with a name they've yet to reveal to you...

…but more that not only are they coming _here_ , but from the implications that the message worded out for you,

Yes, it indeed is true – you're quite a porn fanatic. At least twice, at most four times a day, you stray away from the regular social-media hot-spots for the steamier side of the tracks, to put it in most modest terms. You're often surprised at yourself that you aren't close enough to reach psychotic pornography addict levels; at most, you're spending usually an hour of combined fapping time on the boob-tube, and at worst, you forget a bit of your train of thought from before you got into _it_.

Hasn't affected your grades back in school, doesn't taunt you at work right now, and quite honestly, that's the best case scenario for someone like you.

Well, second best.

Only true problem for you is the nonexistent sex life in front of you. Sure, you may have just recently reached your twenties, but still, not even the slightest bit of romance. You could have at least tried your best to hook up with someone back in high school, but it seemed you just weren't interested back then. You don't even think about it much right now outside of jerkin' your chicken in front of the computer screen. You just refuse to admit this, and block your mind out with whatever you have around your house – well, your apartment, at least.

And now, it looks like it could be the zenith of your life, as you're laying down on your bed, fiddling around with your slowly rising erection, preparing for what you hope is going to be a pleasant time with the horny hacker. You know what they meant – or _at least only assume with what was said_ , and you've realized how much of an opportunity it is to finally get some action, after so many years of watching said action from one side of a computer screen...

...and honestly, you're just hoping it isn't a dude who wants this "special little meeting". It couldn't be. It just _couldn't._

The shafting of your hands on your cock is slow and sincere, as if to keep it as distanced as possible from the orgasm. You are _not_ going to let the load come blowing out of and onto you – you're saving yourself for whatever cyberstalker intruded your computer and pretty much said without actually saying that they want the D.

... _Okay_ , maybe not _that_ far in terms of saying it, but what other reason would they consider this meeting to be "special"? Sure, it's an ambiguous term, but not so much to you, especially given the amount of porn that you've watched that involved "special meetings".

Plus, they've seen you. The message flat-out stated it. It's certainly true that your computer has come installed with a webcam, so they've at least seen your cock through your pants, even if it wasn't at its full mast, but now to wait and see how they feel around your shameless boner while it's out, about and wiggling in the slight wind around you.

_...Speaking of..._

_SLAM!_

_Oh shit – the window!_

The window right across the other side of your room suddenly opens up, slamming hard enough to scare the shit out of you with the brief loudness that occurs from the bottom end of the upwards-opening window colliding hard against its top end.

In turn, the outside wind comes piling in, unleashing nothing but absolute coldness into your room.

Your whole body – head, hands, cock and all – shiver in presence of the cold. The weather wouldn't be this bad if it wasn't the _middle of the fucking winter._ It's been nearing the negatives, regardless of whether it snowed, rained, or even if nothing came down from the sky on these days. Thankfully, it wasn't snowing or raining, but unfortunately it was a very windy night, almost nearing midnight, ahead of this town.

But besides that – _what the hell is up with the window?_

You barely have time to think about it, as the open window comes falling back down to a shut position.

And then a faint buzzing in your unzipped pants. _Your phone._

Pretty odd timing for someone to send a message. Probably a friend or a family member. Pretty heavy family tree, so whether it was one of your brother or two sisters between the 4 of you, or a parent or grandparent, was really only determined by the name on the message.

As soon as you get your phone out of your right pocket, turn it on and get right to opening the message, you realize that was _not_ the case, from the looks of what it said.

_U seriously think I wouldn't reach you here? Patético ;)_

It's the hacker. It's gotta be.

Especially when it came to the name of the sender: _**Sombra**_

Suddenly, there was a flash of pinkish-purple lights right in front of you, nearly blinding you for a split second, as someone seems to practically materialize in front of you from nothing.

_And there she was._

Your mind tried to recollect whether she was invisible this whole time, or if she teleported or some shit, but at this point, trying to figure out what technology was put to use for her sudden appearance doesn't really matter, and you can't bother to ask her yourself – you remain completely silent as she sits on top of you on the bed, nearly grinding on your cock as she begins to speak down to me.

"Sorry about the cold, _cariño._ Really, it was the only way I could reach you, without getting caught." You could really tell she was only half-sorry, from the deviant look in her eyes. "...but don't worry... I think you'll warm up pretty nicely to me."

Just from looking and listening to her, she seems absolutely stunning – probably one of the most unorthadox-looking but attractive babes you've ever seen. From the hair to the cybernetic attachments here and there to the form-fitting leggings underneath the somewhat complicated-looking coat, she's certainly got a cool cyberpunk-ish look to her. Not to mention the taste of her accent really bumps her a tiny bit more up the hotness levels – and she's pretty high up there already, in your honest opinion.

Your hands certainly are roamers of their own right, as they seem to begin to feel around, finally resting down on Sombra's thighs, just below the bottom lining of her coat. Full-on latex on her leggings, from the feel of it.

She doesn't seem to be bothered with your touchy-feely hands, responding only with an amused chuckle hidden behind the seductively sinister smirk that remains on her face.

She leans in, looking past me as she locks the front door to your bedroom. Good eye, girl – no one needs to peek in. Just the two of you...

"So, tell me..." She speaks up again, as her right hand – equipped with some sort of claw-like glove – lightly grips around your full-fledged erection. "...do you think you have what it takes to be mine for tonight?"

All you could respond with was a shaky, excitement-hiding nod up to her. You just couldn't bother to speak at all, as you don't think it's necessary to.

_Not when you pretty much hit the jackpot._


	2. IMMERSION

Another deviant little giggle from the beaut you only know as **Sombra** … "Great. Now just stay put – I'll handle the rest..."

With that, she begins to shift out of her mounted position on top of you, her latex-dressed legs extending towards you, as her feet find a different place to rest on your shoulders. All the while, she still has quite the tight grip on your cock, a grip that's practically unfreeable; not because you _can't_ free yourself, but rather that you don't _want_ to, in a situation like this.

Bending down, her mouth coming closer to your erection, she continues to speak, almost talking into your manhood like a microphone. "I mean... it's not like you actually have a grasp on what you think you're doing..."

She takes a brief pause in her talking down to you, to give your cock a starting lick. "...Looking at all that smutty shit..." Her hand pumps on you slowly, as she licks the tip of the cock. _"_ _Qu_ _é_ _desesperado_..."

"Trust me, if you really wanted to know the experience of all that _mierda_ _you see online_ …" She kisses the tip of your cock, nearly shoving it into her mouth. "...you'd just sit back and let me help you out... We got a deal?"

You nod again.

"You won't regret it..." Following another mischevious little chuckle, assures you in her immediate response, keeping her mouth open wide enough to welcome the first couple inches of your dick.

Her gripping hand releases you, as her mouth seems to be all she needs for this, and the fact of this is very noticeable – she barely takes any longer before forcing more of you past her lips. She must _really_ be in the mood to go down on you _this_ hard...

Within a good minute of blowing you hard and fast, she's letting herself almost be completely deep-throated by your member, as her lips are almost touching the base of your thick cock, even a tad bit of the hair down there as well. You can't really seem to do much to help besides watch it all play out right in front of you, besides feel around a bit on the shiny, slick latex tight around Sombra's legs, as it's basically as far as you can bother to reach without getting in the way of her work.

Focusing on the international hacker sucking you off seems to help you keep your mind away from the inevitable burst of an orgasm that could happen at any moment if you aren't careful – years of masturbatory relief has helped you learn to control your cumming prowess, to hold it all back a little longer, for perhaps a heavier load.

You want this to go on _much_ longer than it has been. Leaving it at just the blowjob would just be fucking pathetic in terms of your first time, especially if it goes off prematurely. If you can manage to get past those tight leggings and inside Sombra, it would certainly be the complete package of good old sexual fuckery.

It's a relief that you don't have to think about accidentally cumming in her mouth for much longer, as moments later, she seems to begin to escape the interesting seated/bent-over position of the blowjob, letting your cock off of her for now.

It really feels like you and her went along with this blowjob for about half an hour. It's definitely been much shorter, about four to five minutes, upon releasing your cock from her maw. There's _quite_ a few lines of drool pouring between her lips and the top half of your cock.

Sombra certainly looks impressed, a satisfactory grin forming on her face, looking more genuinely delighted than before. You suspect most of that is due to the fact that you managed to not bust a nut in her mouth in a matter of minutes.

"Not bad, for a first-timer..." she utters, panting a little as a side-effect to letting in so much of your dick down her throat. "Must be proud to know you've lasted longer than most of the other pervs out there."

Upon hearing that, your head is basically saying in semi-amused surprise something among the lines of _"'Scuse me, what?"_

She quickly recognizes you confused expression. "Come on; don't act like you weren't thinking you're the first of the guys to get my message."

Guess that explains why she has the skill up to the point of a porn star when it comes to sucking the flesh stick...

But still you're a bit caught off-guard – yet even with that... well, let's be fair, there's millions of guys with a similar kind of craving for watching some pound-town go down online... although it's at this point that you doubt she's gone through all of them just yet.

Sombra continues to read your expression as you take your time to think the scenario through for the next moment... "Don't be jealous... It's all a matter of discipline... something that you're clearly in need of in your crappy little life."

You wouldn't really call it a "crappy" life. More like an average life.

But again, you don't bother to respond – or even have much bravery to do so – as Sombra takes a hold of your cock again, with her left hand this time, shafting it slowly and lightly as she re-takes the mounted position she began on you in.

Eyes focused down to your level, she continues to talk down to you. "I mean, seriously... there's a _lot_ of stuff in your history that's worth taking a look through, and really no time to go through it all – so many helples pervs, so little time..."

With one hand free to do whatever, the other busy with your eager cock, the electronic connections going through her right hand brigthen up a bit, and before you know it, there's what looks to be a multitude of screens, covered in neon-bright pink and purple lights, hovering above you like in a hologram-like projection as she sifts through the data, intending to prove a point within your quote-unquote 'addiction' to the dirty side of the web.

"From what I scooped up, you're a kind of guy who enjoys a _lot_ a variety..." Sombra acknowledges a slight hint to what you're fond of in the porno world, almost sounding a bit impressed. "A kind of guy who likes to see them take it in the _coño_ AND in the ass... and while you like the cliched little facials most of those videos end with, you more love it when they fire on a lot of other places, but you most prefer they just leave it in and take the whole load inside of them. Must be worth the risk to _cum inside_..."

You find it quite amusing, the situation in front of you with the extraordinary technology this experienced hacker carries, allowing her to be able to scan through your history of pleasurable times and talk to you in detail of the kind of stuff you really enjoy most. This helps you reflect to all the porn within those categories that you've fired off a wad of stickiness to... Such fond memories...

But there's still one thing wants to bring up to you, something that intrigues her the most, by the looks of it. "But beyond everything else... you're quite the ass man, aren't you?"

And in comes the blushing. A bombardment of red glowing across your cheeks as another thick piece of online desires has been let out. On the other hand, the reflection of the butt-based leudness that you've viewed is really getting to your cock, as it remains stiff, hardening just a tad bit more.

"Come on; don't feel like such a shithead for it, _amigo._ it's not like anybody's listening..." Sombra assures you, recognizing that you seem to feel just plain unclean, as she continues to handle your cock in her hand, lightly shafting it to keep it up, combining with your own excitement. "Besides... seems like that kind of fetish gets you going, and that's _just_ what I needed..." Her grasp around your member tightens a little, as she feels it strengthen within her fingers.

You struggle to keep your silence just to stay at attention with her; not even a whimper is released, as you try to keep your composure, while you watch her stroke on you for a bit longer. You can already recognize a bit of pre-cum leaking from your tip as she teases you with long and slow strokes for a couple minutes longer – at least, that's what you feel; no clocks in sight, and you're in too deep to check your phone.

Finally, she lets you go, and your wettening member lightly taps against your stomach as it flops down, pointing up to you; a light string of pre-cum links from the dickhole to the bit of your stomach just below the belly button, as the devious hacker chuckles cleverly to herself.

" _Stay,_ " she demands, and you follow the order, as she readjusts her position once again.

She briefly dismounts for a second, turning around before getting back into her position on top of you, this time mounting a bit higher up on your chest, closer to your face. You feel that this position is something that she assumes could better benefit what you love.

It's easy for you to understand that possible assumption, as your eyes keep a locked focus Sombra on the whole way through, especially on her lower body. Her legs hook under your arms, and she looks back as one of her arms reach back behind her.

With one hand gripping tightly behind herself, Sombra pulls up on the skirt of her complicatedly-designed attire, revealing even more of her shiny wetlook leggings.

What especially catches your attention is the curvature of Sombra's latex-wrapped ass... She certainly looks poured into those leggings, and the outcome looks absolutely dazzling, as the tights look so shiny that it almost doubles the appeal, and you can almost see yourself in the reflection of them.

Looking back at you, watching you almost drool on yourself over her rear end, Sombra asks with mild seductiveness, "You like what you see?"

You certainly fucking do. She's pretty much given herself the best seat in the room, and vice versa for yourself _all the fucking way_.

But yet, even with the lingering feeling in your hands, begging to grope the latex booty in front of you, you almost don't want to. It certainly feels like the way she'd go to capitalize on any form of blue balls you got. However, the next time she talks to you, it's something that assures you perfectly...

" _Relajate..._ I won't bite..."

Well, if she says so...

Proceeding with extreme caution, both of your arms work in tandem, reaching in at the exact speed of each other as your hands rub against the leathery texture of Sombra's butt. Nice, firm and absolutely beautiful at the touch, just like you expected when you first felt at her leggings in the moments prior.

As you continue to feel all around her asscheeks, your pace in movement barely increases, as you intend to savor every little bit of what you're feeling about with the palms of your hands and the tips of your fingers. Ultimately, you grip on tight to her ass with both hands, taking in all your hands can hold in one go to really follow up on the fantasy that you've probably always wanted.

You swear you could hear a bit of a moan out of her as you kneaded her rear; it's hard to tell as the faint rubbery squeaks of her latex seemed to come out closer and slightly louder to you in comparison.

Thankfully, for your convenience, your belief in her vocal expression of pleasure is very quickly validated by her, as she looks back at you again. "Of course you wouldn't resist... you cheeky perv..."

Just as she says that, you can feel her legs cross behind you, behind your neck...

...and then next thing you know, those legs push your head forward, and at the same time, her latex-drenched ass makes legitimate contact with your face – and you could swear your nose is right about to poke past the wall of her asshole as soon as it touched it.

She's practically sitting on you right now, and quite honestly, it gets even more glorious every time it's closer to you; at this point, it's probably the best thing you've ever experienced thus far in life. Why bother even escaping at this point, either? You'd love to stay in this position with her until you suffocate...

...

...Okay, maybe not _that_ far, but still, you really love the position 's forced you into. You _are_ an 'ass man', after all...

Meanwhile, on the bottom half of your body, after a brief moment to rest following the blowjob that started this session off, your cock is back to its rock-hard state, rejuvinated by Sombra's booty in the most fantastic of ways.

It doesn't take her long to notice your re-hardened dick.

Her rebuttal is as is... "Don't think I don't know how to multitask, ..."

Keeping her legs and butt locked in around your head, Sombra bends down to approach your beat-red, almost throbbing member.

She continues, her face just inches from your cock... "...'Cause for someone as experienced as me, it's not just a skill – it's a specialty..."

Round 2 of the oral battle commences as she brings her mouth around your dick and gets on with sucking and bobbing on it, continuing at the same speed as when she last left off.

Your hands rest on her back, just above her ass as it wiggles around on your face; you enjoy the smell of the latex as your nose is buried within her rump – it may not be the best smell, mostly consisting of a rubbery (not entirely unlike a tire) yet leathery scent, but it's certainly something different, and you enjoy a little change once in a while.

You could really consider this a sort of '69' position, something you're very familiar with based on your pornographic ventures on the world wide web, what with your face buried into her ass and a bit of her pussy, even if both were walled away by her leggings, and her sucking on your cock like a big-ass lollipop ( _pun barely intended, given your position_ ). A very satisfying position to say the least, as the combination of your enjoyment with her ass, and her enjoyment of your erection, really is the fuel to the sensual fire for you.

Sombra's lips rub against the skin of your cock up and down, over and over as she takes almost every inch of it into her mouth. You let your moans muffle as you move your face around in the crack of her pillowy butt; at least, as much movement as you can actually do with the restricted space you are left with.

Sombra nearly gags again as she persists with letting your dick bury itself deep in her throat; there's not really anything that could stop her, aside from maybe you exploding in her mouth. Although you don't really know much about her, so there's no wondering if she could keep going until you're firing blanks.

For a brief moment, she lets your cock back out of her mouth, for a moment to breath...

"Enjoyin' the view back there?" She asks you. Your response really is only a nod, as it's as much as you can really do with Sombra's ass engulfing your face almost completely.

In response, she brings herself upright in the seated position on your face, letting out a bit of a debauched giggle as she jiggles her hips; she's pretty much twerking on your face as she sits on you, and she watches as your cock throbs a few times, begging for more.

" _Abraza la botin_ ; enjoy it while it lasts..." she says, before she bends over again and gets back to where she left off with your cock, popping it back into her mouth.

As Sombra gets back to business going down on you, you're going _up_ on her butt, as your tongue wants to get in on the action. You personally allow it permission to roam about, as it passes out of your mouth and begins to lick the hell out of the leathery latex leggings of hers, especially around the area that her clit resides. Certainly a sweet spot, as the taste of latex is combined with her wetness slowly seeping through.

This elicits another spark of pleasure out of Sombra, as her slight moans vibrate on your cock over and over, as she continues to suck you off.

You continue to writhe under her as the two of you continue to pleasure each other, wrapped around each other in the 69 position as a mess of sensual yet clothed enlightenment ( _considering the only bit of nudity unleashed between the two of you is your cock having flopped out of your zipper for your moment of masturbation moments ago_ )

For the next few minutes, the only sounds audible to this room are a variety of slurps between you licking at Sombra's form-fitting latex tights ( _albeit fairly muffled as she's sitting right on your face_ ), and her continuing to suck on your whatever-inch member. No need for talk at this point – this time is dedicated to the lessons learned through your road of sex with the beautiful hacker before you.

All of a sudden...

_**SPURT...!** _

Your muffled moans turn into louder groans and gasps, nearly overpowering the latex material that tries to silence you, as you suddenly feel yourself achieve an orgasm, one that was certainly stronger than any time that you've jerked it to the various annals of porn.

Sombra's eyes widen as she halts her head, her lips just barely grazing on the base of your cock and the top bits of your pubic hair. She feels almost the entirety of your penis throb harder than ever before as a result of her deep-throated position, and she tastes an explosion of cum flying down her throat.

She promptly releases her mouth's hold on your dick, coughing a bit as she attempts to recover quickly from the unexpected release. Your throbbing sex continues to leak out whiteness throughout, almost getting some right on Sombra's face and hair as she backs out of the blowjob position, surprised and perhaps a bit peeved off.

Even if it does feel like you fucked up royally, the release is certainly worth it, it seems.

_Or is it really?_

Sombra's legs suddenly contract a bit tighter around your neck, not only forcing yourself slightly deeper into her butt, but also attempting to cut off a bit of breathing air in you. Considering how unexpected the orgasm came into her mouth, you assume this is a reaction to the latter.

Looking fairly annoyed as she looks down on your squashed face under her derriere, gives her retort on that session's outcome. "You should've warned me when you were gonna blow, _cabrón_..."

You do feel a bit sorry about the premature eruption... well, even more so now that it does seem to threaten your life. Even if this does seem like a good point to die... it's better off you finish this moment in time alive and kicking.

However, after a brief few seconds longer, Sombra's legs around your neck seems to loosen around you, letting you properly breath again. Guess she's considered against the otherwise cold-blooded solution to that early-coming outcome...

And your thought was right, as the angered expression almost completely fades from her face. "You're lucky you got me on a good day... otherwise, I could've just snapped your neck and moved on to the next guy..."

She begins to get up off her position seated on you, shifting her position once again. A bit of a shame, but with how long that facesitting session has gone on, it's for the best.

However, as she turns back around to face you, she sets a hand on your chest, which pretty much tells you to stay put as you've been ever since she showed up.

"But that doesn't mean you're getting off like that..."

You look down towards your cock, which was beginning to deflate after the release of cum just moments ago, and you see that Sombra's reaching down to her tights with one of her hands.

From the looks of things, she looks to be tearing a hole open in the latex under the skirt of her attire, a hole conveniently made to let her pussy free from the form-fitting clothing. Needless to say, you're really starting to like where this is going, especially with your cock out in the open as well.

She lightly explains to you, "If we really want to complete this night, you're gonna have to let me come, too..."

Keeping your cock from completely turning flaccid, Sombra holds it by just below the tip, as she slowly aims it towards herself.

Then she eases you into her, sliding the semi-hardened cock between the lips of her cunt before gentling letting you in, slowly at first, before really thrusting down on you to force you in quicker.

As she impales her pussy on your cock, you almost go balls-deep into her from the get-go, as you start to feel erect again inside of her...

_To be continued..._


	3. INUNDATION

Your breath begins to draw short as a quiet but sharp gasp passes through your lips – getting off the high of an unexpected orgasm that unleashed some thick fluid into the infiltrator's mouth, before heading into the highway of an eventual second round as she makes you enter her wet snatch, it's way too easy to say that you've been put on edge.

This comes especially true as Sombra just does _not_ want to start off slow; she bounces up and down on your cock, from tip to base, with sensual aggression crystal-clear on the mind as her eyes gaze down to the fear in yours, with the sharpness of daggers, and a smile with bad intentions to accompany it.

She reaches a hand down to your neck, grazing her sharp claw-ends lightly on you with enough force to leave some slight scratches. With a that proves less 'innocent' and more disturbing, what with the clear intent to dominate in both her eyes and her grin, she speaks down to you.

“Look at you... so helpless to my touch... I can see it in your eyes.”

Her accent-charged words have the ability to make you sweat a slight bit harder and harder. There's no lying in saying that she is certainly a cruel seductress when it comes down to it – you feel absolutely  _conflicted_ .

“I know something deep in you wants this to stop,” Sombra continues, “...but in times like this, you just go with your heart, and it just doesn't seem to get enough, doesn't it?”

Her taunting laugh perfectly accompanies the sound of her thighs slapping against your stomach as she hilts you, balls-deep, again and again with no sense of stopping 'till she gets  _her_ finish.

You feel almost frozen on the bed as you let the hacker use your body for her own needs, needs that involve your mental pain to fuel her pleasure. You're certainly one to know that is certainly not one to fuck with –  _at least in certain ways_ – but you weren't suspecting you'd end up so vulnerable, especially your cock voyaging in and out of her cunt.

The sex continues for minutes longer, surprisingly uninterrupted – you'd  _think_ someone somewhere else in the house would've found out, but even then, they'd be coming across your room  _locked_ , just as she wanted it.

A second orgasm is along the horizon, and very much inevitable at this point, as is the hacker's in her own right; it's what she wants, as she said after your...  _premature_ ... mishap. With every occasional throb within your member as Sombra hops on your sex with thigh-slapping force coming down on you on each thrust, your cum draws that much closer to another hopefully satisfying endgame in this semi-consensual sex-ploit.

Planting fingers into her clit, the corrupt Hispanic seems to want to help herself get closer to that expulsion of sexual frustrations quicker, as she rubs herself out while still sliding your cock deep into her in a rhythm. A symphony combining another immoral laugh and some sharp moans of pleasure releases from within her throat, a somewhat reliable sign to an orgasm drawing closer.

Despite that, it doesn't exactly mean there is going to be warning to her release...

A moment passes, and she suddenly whips her neck back with one more loud gasp. The smile on her face loses a bit of the sinister touch, and gains more in a pleasurable look of satisfaction as she looks back down at you. Your face contorts itself as well, as Sombra's pussy tightens around your penis unpredictably, dripping with climactic juices.

One more chuckle from her as she bends her torso forward, until her face meets close up with yours. Her hips begin to swivel clockwise as she goes eye-to-eye with you, before she plants a light kiss on your nose. “ _Now_ we're even.”

The temptation to cum inside once the second climax surfaces is as irresistible as it could be right now, sleeved right down to the last inch inside her as she continues to gyrate. The tightening of her walls around your cock proves to be quite the initiative to release and fill her up. No idea how much of a problem that would end up becoming, considering the last time you came on your terms.

However, before you could even manage the slightest bit of cum, she seems to dismount from your, releasing your sweet flesh from hers.

She titters tauntingly as she sees your penis throb erratically, practically begging for more. “Now that's just precious.”

She seems  _very_ much willing to prolong your load, as she teases for more oral by planting her lips on the tip only for a second at a time, a fair handful of times. Her lips smack lightly as she takes in the taste, whatever bit of one there may be, of the pre-cum oozing from you.

“And not too sweet, either,” she quips, humoring herself a bit as she feels around your throbbing member a little longer.

It isn't until a few seconds later that she does begin to notice that you look quite unsatisfied yourself. She speaks up, a tad bit annoyed. “What? Did you actually think I'd let you cum just yet, in my pussy?” She rolls her eyes at you. “Gimme a break,  _maldito idiota_ . Besides... if you  _do_ wanna cum inside me so badly, I think I know  _exactly_ the right place.”

Turning around to have her back turned towards you, Sombra begins to dig into her torn latex again, this time from behind herself. With the skirt of her attire lifted up to show off her ass to you, she tears into her leggings again, this time to reveal her anus behind a wider hole in the latex. You start to sweat hard again, realizing the exact place she wants you to enter through to 're-enter' her.

“I don't think you'll need to complain about this,” she tells you. “Just let me take this dick in my _culo_ and be done with you.”

Taking your cock in one hand, she points it down towards herself; the tip beginning to get lost between her ass-cheeks as she begins to ease it into her. With no lubrication besides the wetness dripping off your cock from her orgasm, the entry is slow but somehow much more satisfying as a result. As each inch gets buried into Sombra's asshole, within your mind you thank every single noteworthy person you've met in your life, feeling that it's all somewhat a factor in leading to this situation. Regardless of the predicament that's brought him here, anal sex is still anal sex, and the tightness of the hacker's asshole has your mind at bliss.

However, as you find your cock more than halfway into her ass, she abruptly grabs you by the shirt and lifts you up, while herself on her knees upright.

She brings you close as she speaks again. “Forgot to mention – this time,  _you're_ going to need work hard for this ass.”

With that, she lets go of your shirt, and bends herself over, planting herself on all fours as she grips the bed tightly. You find no need to complain here, almost shrugging as if to roll along with it as you adjust yourself, getting yourself on your knees behind her.

With your hands on her hips, you thrust forward in an attempt to hilt yourself to the very base of your cock. After some force to dig yourself as deep as possible inside her ass, motivated by the moans you're rewarded with by her, you ultimately succeed as your pubic hair nests against her ass and pussy. The very bottom of your penis is barely visible against her asshole, as her amusingly thick ass-cheeks help hide it well. That is, until you inch yourself out to begin the in-and-out motions.

The thrusting starts out lightly, as a means to work into the faster business of this tight anal fucking. Soon enough, the levels of intensity seem to start to ramp up, as her impatience wears a slight thin and she starts to thrust herself backwards as you thrust in yourself – the pace quickens shortly.

The doggy-style anal reaches the standard pace as your cock slides with a fine rhythm, with no problem at this point. Sombra's moans are light and occasional as she looks back at you with a smile that reads amusement and satisfaction.

She eggs you on with sensual bluntness. “That's right – keep fucking my ass,  _perro astuto_ ...”

You do  _not_ want to disappoint her now.

As the speed slowly ramps up, the heat increases accordingly, as the friction inside Sombra's asshole begins to wear your penis a little red – that may just be extra blood helping to the hardening of your member deep in between the cheeks of her thick booty, but it's not something that really matters, as you continue to thrust with slightly more ferocity each time. The jiggling flesh of her ass slapping slightly against your pelvis has made a light noise of skin-on-skin contact, and it's about to get louder.

As you get slightly quicker in your thrusting, you bring a hand higher up and around to her chest. As you grip the front of her jacket, you begin to pull it open, partially tearing it away from her chest, along with the latex underneath it, revealing her bare chest, albeit not quite shown  _towards_ you but rather away... They weren't exactly D-cups, but they were enough of a handful, as you grip onto them with both hands, and use them as a new handling point as the thrusting just gets faster.

Surprisingly, she's coming out of this  _impressed_ more than anything else. “Now that's more like it! I always knew you weren't such a pussy on the inside...”

You thrust deep as you slam into her with a newfound strength, stepping up against the hacker in your own sensual way as your cock digs into her guts in the anal escapade. Squeezing against her breasts with both hands, her nipples hardened against your palms, the ecstasy unleashed from the hard anal is almost like an adrenaline shot to the nads, re-enforcing your balls and shaft with a hardness like none other.

Your pull and push is so swift and smashingly hard that the pelvis-to-ass contact gives out an eternal quake, and the firm settling of both party's knees on the bed gives an insane shake to the otherwise-mundane scenery before the both of you of your bedroom.

Time itself is passing by surprisingly well – the bumping and grinding is going on minutes on end, but yet you wouldn't think that based on the aggressive speed you've settled on. The sensation is so much like a drug, that you probably wouldn't even need to take any  _actual_ drug in your lifetime. A good hard thrusting of your cock up a beautiful chick's thick ass, preferably to a wet and unloading completion, could be just what the doctor ordered.

Speaking of unloading... the butt-fucking is starting to get to your loins... the sensation of an oncoming storm inside Sombra's ass is returning, and this time, there's no looking back.

She seems to feel it herself, your cock beginning to shake with an awakening force, ready to explode. Through labored gasps, she moans out words of someone begging for a finish.

“I can feel it... you're close... go on... _give me your best shot._ ”

You don't need to give a warning. You just get right to it. As you stop completely buried within Sombra's ass, you let it all flow through. Pulsating as what feels like a year's worth of your load courses through to the surface like a pipeline your cock explodes with loads of white firing deep within her, reaching up to the colon as it floods her asshole.

Sombra at least muffles her moans to a blissful hum with a enclosed smile, but you're groaning  _out loud_ as you empty your load, almost to the point of over-flowing her anus with nothing but clear, slick white wetness.

After so long inside her ass, you separate – the tip of your cock being let go from her anus makes a faint 'pop' noise as it gets away, and her closing hole has a border of white buried within it; she looks to be willing to hold it within her, for now.

Looking back at you, she looks genuinely satisfied. “You're  _good_ . Not a lot of the other guys get to go in my ass like that.”

The both of you stay kneeling, one behind the other, on the bed that's now a bit wet itself from the sweat pouring onto it in the steamy sex.

“Well, I can't stay here for long,” Sombra says, as she adjusts her rustled clothing. “Talon needs me to handle their dirty work... not that I'm complaining...”

She looks back one more time to you. “Tell me - you think you've learned now?” You nod with a smile, eyes closed.

She responds. “Good.”

Eyes still closed for a few seconds longer, you get the feeling of something lightly prodding against your nose, with a faint “ _Boop!_ ” coming from the hacker's voice in front of you. You open them, but you're a slight bit too late to realize what was in front of you.

The cold barrel of a machine pistol against your face.

 


End file.
